The Wolf Inside Us
by Un Loco Mas
Summary: Secuela de The Wolf Among Us creada por un servidor. El protagonista aquí no es Bigby, aunque éste sí que es un personaje muy importante. Para saber más, pasen y lean. Disclaimer: The Wolf Among Us y Fables no me pertenecen, y las fábulas son de dominio público. Lo único totalmente mío es la trama.
1. Primera Fábula

_-Primera Fábula-_

Mi nombre es Jack, he perdido la cuenta de cuántos años tengo y soy una fábula. No, no soy el estúpido de Jack Horner; ni el paranoico con complejo de súper héroe de Jack Frost. Mi historia es, de hecho, mucho más popular que las de esos dos juntos. Todos los habitantes de esta asquerosa ciudad llamada Nueva York tienen un día al año dedicado a mí, por Dios. El problema es que la mayoría no tienen ni idea de que ese día está relacionado conmigo… ¿Lo habéis adivinado ya? ¡Exacto, yo soy el único e inigualable Jack o'Lantern, la causa y encarnación del Halloween en persona…! Sin embargo, ahora estoy glamurado bajo la apariencia de un niño de quince años, y tengo como compañeros de piso a las fábulas más extrañas y menos conocidas que a alguien se le pueda ocurrir.

Así para resumir, mis compañeros son: el viejo tacaño de Ebenezer Scrooge; Moon Lightning (a la que no conocen ni en su casa); James Hook, un ex pirata que está obsesionado con mi mejor amigo; y un hechicero amargado que se hacía llamar Oz, entre otras muchas fábulas abandonadas. También teníamos un gato, pero no se pasaba mucho por casa: tenía la mala costumbre de aparecer y desaparecer cuando le apetecía.

Antes mencioné que mis compañeros de piso y yo somos fábulas abandonadas. Bueno, eso no es del todo verdad: en realidad, vivimos en el apartamento más grande de The Woodlands. Exacto. Todos en el mismo apartamento. Imaginaos las colas que habrá para ducharse. El caso es que antes estábamos mucho mejor. Antes, cuando trabajábamos para el Hombre Torcido, y él nos daba nuestra comida, nuestra bebida, nuestra ropa, nuestras viviendas, y nuestro glamur. Sin embargo, desde que nuestro querido comisario, el señor Bigby Wolf, y la jefa de operaciones, la señorita Snow White (Blancanieves para los amigos), habían metido a nuestro benefactor en la trena… Bueno, nos las tuvimos que apañar. Por suerte, el Lobo Feroz no es tan malo como parece, y nos dio a mis ahora compañeros y a mí un lugar para vivir tranquilamente y en paz… Eso sí, todo lo demás nos lo costeábamos nosotros solos. Y dime tú qué empresario de Nueva York es lo suficientemente amable como para darle trabajo a un anciano gruñón, una niña fantasma, un manco con un gancho de metal por mano, un ilusionista barato y una calabaza andante. En efecto, nadie. El único que tenía trabajo era el gato.

Bueno, yo trabajaba un poco. Algunos robos por allí, un par de estafas por allá, puede que algún "truco de magia" por el otro lado… Sin embargo, mi jefe se quedaba con una buena parte de lo adquirido, y a cambio me daba glamur. ¿Qué quién es mi jefe? El bastardo más rico de Fabletown (después del p*to agarrado de Scrooge): Bluebeard, o Barbazúl, como prefieras llamarlo.

Por cierto, un dato curioso: su barba es negra, no azul.

El caso es que esta historia comienza así, en uno de los trabajitos poco honrados que yo hacía en pos de mi supervivencia. Le estaba robando disimuladamente la cartera a una rana gorda de noventa centímetros, cuando mi gran amigo Bigby me cachó.

¿Quién teme al Lobo Feroz? Yo, por supuesto.

Así que ahí me tenéis a mí, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo (nunca mejor dicho), y escabulléndome entre cada estrecho callejón de El Bronx, siendo perseguido por un hombre lobo con malas pulgas y peor carácter.

¿Divertido? Mis faroles de calabaza.

Bigby era, sin lugar a dudas, más rápido que yo. Pero yo era más astuto y, al igual que él podía alterar su forma entre la humana y la animal, yo también tenía mis trucos. De mi bolsillo saqué una pequeña moneda plateada y de forma irregular. La sostuve fuertemente en mi mano derecha, y la dejé caer tras de mí. El comisario estuvo a punto de pasar de largo la moneda. Sin embargo, hay cosas imposibles de evitar. Y mi pequeña trampa era una de ellas.

El Lobo Feroz recogió la moneda del suelo. Ya estaba todo hecho, podía irme.

Llegué a mi apartamento, el número 2156 de la Urbanización de Lujo Woodland. No había conseguido un gran botín, pero algo era algo. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué de él mi preciada moneda de plata: la misma que había recogido Bigby. ¿Cómo llegó de nuevo a mi bolsillo? Magia, obviamente. Otra explicación no tenía. Sostuve la pequeña medalla entre mis dedos pulgar e índice.

-¿Qué te pasa, viejo amigo? No puedes hacer nada sin mí, ¿eh?

Cualquiera que me viera pensaría que estaba hablando sólo. Sin embargo, esa moneda guardaba más de un secreto que nadie, salvo yo, conocía. De vez en cuando, debido a la historia que mi "fiel compañera" y yo compartimos, no puedo evitar hablar con ella. Obviamente, a ojos de terceros yo parecía un loco hablándole a su moneda. Muchos de mis compañeros de piso me miraban mal cuando veían esa escena. Todos menos una de ellos. Ella se reía de mí.

-¿Hablando de nuevo con la moneda?-dijo esa voz aguda y femenina, con un tono mezcla de burla y compasión.

-Déjame en paz.-le contesté fríamente.

-Oh, vamos, Jack.-dijo ella, sentándose a mi lado.-¿Cómo quieres que los demás se lleven bien contigo si eres así de desagradable?-su melena oscura parecía flotar sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos grandes y almendrados me observaban por su rabillo. Sus labios se tensaban en una ligera y brillante sonrisa. Aunque bueno, todo en ella brillaba. Literalmente.

-Moon, por favor, no estoy de humor. Apenas conseguí dinero hoy. Bluebeard me va a matar…

-¿Por qué no dejas de trabajar para él? Ese tipo no es buena gente… Si te sigues dedicando a robar acabarás en el punto de mira de Bigby, Jack.

-Ya estoy en el punto de mira de Bigby.-le corregí.-Y te recuerdo que tú serías una bola de luz parlante si no trajera glamur a casa.

-Hay otros trabajos…-arqueé una ceja. Ella lo notó.-O podemos pedirle algo de dinero a Scrooge… Yo puedo trabajar.

-Con lo rácano que es Scrooge, ya hace mucho costeando la comida de todos, ¿no crees? No… tengo que seguir con este trabajo. Es lo único medianamente estable que tengo.

-¿Estable? ¿Te parece que robar es estable?

-Sí, claro que es estable.-dije simplemente.-Ilegal, pero estable. Además, mientras trabaje para él, Bluebeard me dará glamur todos los meses, y tú y yo somos los únicos que necesitamos usarlo, así que de momento estoy bien así.

-Sí, pero… Nos dieron una segunda oportunidad, Jack. ¿No deberíamos aprovecharla y vivir como fábulas honradas? Ya hicimos demasiado mal con el Hombre Torcido, ¿no crees? Vamos, dile a Bluebeard que lo dejas, aún estás a tiempo…

-Moon.-le corté.-Hoy estás muy rara. Nunca me habías insistido tanto con que dejara de trabajar para Bluebeard. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Eh… Yo…-tartamudeó ella.

-Tú…-la incité a continuar.

-He… hablado… con la señorita White.-concluyó.-Me ha ofrecido un trabajo en la Oficina de Negocios.

Mi cara en esos momentos era idéntica a la que tenía Pinocho cada vez que salía de la ducha. Y no queréis saber qué es lo que le pasa a la madera cuando se moja.

Quiero decir… ¿Moon? ¿Trabajando? ¿Y encima en la Oficina de Negocios? El mundo tenía cada vez menos sentido.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó ella al ver mi reacción.-Yo también puedo contribuir a la paz y la seguridad de Fabletown, ¿sabes?

-Sí, claro que puedes.-dije yo.-Quedándote en casa. Recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez que saliste.

-Eso fue porque el glamur era de baja calidad, y empezó a perder efecto. Ahora utilizamos glamur del Piso 13, por favor. No va a dejar de funcionar como el otro.

Yo no dije nada. La observé directamente a los ojos. Había algo sobre todo eso del trabajo que estaba evitando comentar, yo lo sabía. Y ella sabía que lo sabía.

-Y…-desvió la mirada.-Además… No voy a estar sola… Me han asignado un compañero que también empieza a la vez que yo, aunque tiene más experiencia en tratar con los miembros de la oficina.

-¿Ah, sólo era eso? Pensé que me estabas ocultando algo más grave.-comenté.-¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el desafortunado?

-Eh… Tú.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí está mi nuevo fic: la secuela de The Wolf Among Us! El caso es que TWAU tiene más de un final, así que aclararé un par de cosas sobre las decisiones que el jugador puede tomar en el juego:<strong>

**-Lawrence sigue vivo.**

**-Grendel conserva sus dos brazos.**

**-Bigby no mata a Dum.**

**-Ni Colin, ni Toad, ni TJ son enviados a La Granja.**

**-Bigby le ofrece a Flycatcher y a Greenleaf un trabajo en The Woodlands.**

**-El Hombre Torcido fue enjaulado y enviado a La Granja.**

**-Bigby mata a Gorgie Porgie para acabar con su sufrimiento.**

**Seguro que me he olvidado de muchas, pero para esta historia, creo que no necesitaremos más que esas bases. Au ****Revoir****! **


	2. Segunda Fábula

_ -Trabajando con los buenos-_

Pues eso, que ahí estaba yo tratando de hacer que la directora de operaciones de Fabletown (a.k.a Blancanieves) entendiera que yo no podía trabajar en la Oficina de Negocios. Como podréis imaginar, mi intento de negociación fue en vano.

-Señorita White.-continué.-Debería usted saber que es ilegal obligar a alguien a realizar un trabajo. ¿Por qué usted, que defiende tanto el orden y la "forma correcta" de hacer las cosas, insiste tanto en que trabaje aquí?

-Escucha, mocoso.-dijo mi "gran amigo" Bigby, que, por cierto, se encontraba justo a mi derecha.-Snow te está dando otra oportunidad. ¿Por qué no dejas ya de birlar carteras y aprovechas la ocasión para tener un trabajo honrado? No creo que sea tan horrible como para negarte tanto.-concluyó. Aunque sus palabras eran relativamente amables, su tono de voz resultaba bastante amenazante. Aunque era lo usual, así que no le di mayor importancia. Por otro lado, en la Oficina de Negocios me ofrecían un sueldo mayor del que me daba Bluebeard (dos filtros de glamur al mes), pero si éste se enteraba de que trabajaba con Bigby y Snow, podría hacerme lo mismo que le hizo a todas sus novias.

Decapitarlas.

-Lo siento.-insistí.-Aunque, en realidad, no tengo ningún problema con trabajar en la Oficina, mi jefe me asesinaría si se entera de que lo he traicionado. Así que, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo.

-No te preocupes por eso.-respondió la señorita White.-De hecho, uno de los miembros de la Oficina se ha encargado ya de tu jefe, así que no creo que él te dé problemas de nuevo.

Mis sentidos de calabaza demoníaca me informaron al segundo de escuchar eso que ahí había gato encerrado.

-¿Quién fue... el que se ocupó de mi contratador?-pregunté dudoso.

Bigby y Snow cruzaron miradas por un segundo.

-Bluebeard...-respondió finalmente el comisario.

Moon me miró de reojo con cierta preocupación. El mensaje estaba claro: mi jefe me quería trabajando en la Oficina de Negocios.

* * *

><p>Y esa es la razón por la que empecé con mi nuevo empleo: agente especial de la Policía de Fabletown, es decir, el que se encarga de los labores de sigilo y espionaje. Traducción: el trabajo sucio.<p>

Y como si no fuera suficiente con el trabajo que tenía ya, encima me asignaban como compañera a la fábula más torpe jamás imaginada.

Moon.

Lo que de verdad me sorprendió ver fue cómo la cantidad de personas que trabajaban en la Oficina había aumentado desde la primera vez. Cuando el Hombre Torcido fue enviado a La Granja, apenas estaban ahí Bigby, Snow, Bufkin y el Espejo Mágico. Ahora daba la sensación de que la Oficina se empezaba a quedar pequeña.

Pero volvamos al punto principal. Mi trabajo. Como sabréis, en Fabletown hay una ley que otorga el indulto a todas las fábulas por los crímenes cometidos en The Homelands. Si no, sería imposible que el Lobo Feroz y Barbazúl fueran representantes de la ley en la ciudad. Sin embargo, no todas las fábulas se habían acogido a la redención, y aún había algunas que continuaban practicando ciertas... malas costumbres.

¿Y qué costumbre es peor que la de condenar personas a muerte? Ninguna,me parece a mí.

Pues bien, ese era el crimen del que se acusaba a nuestro primer objetivo: Primrose Scarlet, más conocida como la Reina de Corazones.

En el pasado la Reina Roja (otro título por el que era conocida) había vivido en un enorme castillo en pleno centro del País de las Maravillas, con un laberíntico jardín y miles de soldados naipe a su absoluta disposición.

Ahora vivía en un apartamento familiar en The Woodlands. Al igual que el resto de los pisos de la urbanización (salvo el del comisario), el suyo era bastante ostentoso, pero los había bastante más grandes.

Aunque eso no evitaba que, de alguna forma, sus soldados naipe siguieran allí. ¿Cómo? Ni idea. Pero sólo en la puerta debía haber como diez, glamurados de tal forma que parecían soldados de la Guardia Escocesa.

Moon y yo nos colocamos detrás de una pared. Me asomé ligeramente para observar a los soldados sin que ellos se percataran de mi presencia. Una cosa estaba clara: atravesar esa puerta no sería cosa fácil.

-¿No puedes hacer eso que haces con la moneda?-me preguntó, como leyéndome el pensamiento.

-No.-respondí.-La moneda funciona como una enorme tentación muy difícil de superar, pero en soldados leales y adiestrados como ellos no funcionará. Sin embargo, creo que tengo una idea...

-¿Cuál?-preguntó ella.-Si nos ayuda a entrar, soy todo oídos.

-¿Seguro?-pregunté yo con una ligera sonrisa de burla.-Luego no vale echarse atrás.

Ella dudó por un instante.

-Sí... Seguro.-respondió finalmente.

-Bien, entonces permíteme que te explique el plan.-procedí.-Verás, hace un tiempo, cuando era humano, obtuve esta moneda de una forma un tanto... Peculiar. El caso es que puedo utilizarla como medio de distracción haciendo que las personas se sientan terriblemente tentadas a cogerla. Sin embargo, la codicia no siempre es la mejor forma de atraer la atención de una fábula.

-¿Y cuál es la mejor forma?-preguntó ella, dubitativa.

-Con otra fábula, especialmente si ésta es del sexo opuesto al de aquella a la que se quiere distraer.

-¿Piensas usarme como cebo?-se quejó ella.

Yo me limité a arquear una ceja.

-¿Tienes algún plan mejor?-pregunté irónico. Sabía perfectamente que no tendría ninguno.

-Eh... No.-respondió ella, tal y como yo había supuesto.

-En ese caso continuaremos con mi plan.-dije.-Aunque va a haber que hacer algo con tu vestuario...

* * *

><p>Usualmente, Moon vestía con un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Sin embargo, para que el plan funcionará, debía llevar un conjunto más adecuado para llamar la atención de los soldados. Iba vestida con una ropa similar a la que llevaban las princesas en The Homelands: un vestido de falda amplia y ceñido al cuerpo de cintura para arriba, como los de la época que los mundys llamaban victoriana.<p>

-Perfecto.-dije, asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza.-No eres Rapunzel, pero te ves bastante bien.-añadí con tono serio.-¡Hala, sal ahí fuera y conquístalos a todos!

Mi compañera me miró mal por un segundo y dobló la esquina del pasillo para cumplir con su parte del plan. Yo me limité a observar, mientras me mantenía oculto.

Moon se acercó con paso grácil a los soldados naipe. Ellos se sobresaltaron al darse cuenta, y algunos comenzaron a mirarla con recelo.

Era mi turno de hacer mi magia. Saqué mi moneda de mi bolsillo y, con un rápido y preciso movimiento, la lancé de forma que acabara entre los pliegues de su vestido.

Era ahí donde empezaba el auténtico espectáculo. Aunque claro, eso la actriz principal no lo sabía.

La moneda comenzó a hacer efecto. Las miradas de recelo de los soldados cambiaron poco a poco a unas de curiosidad y, con el tiempo, de deseo.

En parte me sentía mal por Moon, pero era lo único que podía hacer para distraerle.

Ágilmente, me coloqué detrás del soldado que estaba justo delante de mi compañera y lo derribé con un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera del cuello.

Por muy extraño que pueda parecer, los otros guardias ni se dieron cuenta, pues estaban muy ocupados observando a mi cebo.

Estaba utilizando prácticamente todo el poder de la moneda en esos soldados. El efecto de la magia era tal, que ellos estaban totalmente absortos en sus pensamientos, los cuales, por cierto, debían ser bastante desagradables.

Sin embargo, algo falló. Siempre fallaba algo. Aunque, más que fallar, se podría decir que funcionó demasiado bien. El poder de la moneda es el de atraer irremediablemente la atención de una persona hacia ella. Si la influencia es demasiado grande... Bueno, pasa lo que pasó.

El soldado perdió tanto la concentración que deshizo involuntariamente el efecto del glamur. Recuperando su forma original (la de una carta de _poker _con cabeza y extremidades), agarró a Moon por los hombros violentamente. Los otros guardias recuperaron también su forma original casi al instante, y rodearon a Moon peligrosamente.

La situación se había vuelto peligrosa para mi compañera, pero yo podía aprovechar para colarme en el apartamento de la Reina Roja sin ningún inconveniente. ¿Qué debería anteponer, el rápido éxito de la misión, o la seguridad de mi compañera?

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí llega la primera decisión a tomar. ¿Qué os creíais, que la secuela de The Wolf Among Us iba a ser TAN lineal? ¡Pues no, en función de la decisión que toméis, Jack hará una cosa u otra! Así que hala, a poner reviews, o la maldición del Hombre Torcido caerá sobre vosotros.<strong>

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**P.D.: Sólo como aclaración. Sé que hay un personaje de Fables llamado Jack Pumpinkhead, que viene a ser el mismo que el protagonista de esta historia. Pues bien, ES el mismo. Pero recordad que TWAU y Fables no son EXACTAMENTE una la precuela de la otra, sino que son más como... universos alternativos. Así que, así como los Bigby y Snow de TWAU no son exactamente los mismos que los de Fables, éste Jack tampoco lo es. Eso era todo.**


End file.
